cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Bravo (character)
Johnny Bravo is the 17-year-old (turning 18 and 19 in seasons 2 and 3) muscular main protagonist of the series, voiced by Jeff Bennet. His middle name was rumored to be Bacon. His shallow and dim-witted traits that lead to a severely incorrigible inability to attract women, becoming a running gag throughout the series. Punch Time Explosion Johnny Bravo appears as a playable character in Punch Time Explosion. He first appeared as an assist character in the first version of the game but was later added as a playable character in the XL version of the game, as the only character representing his show. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Comb Toss *'Side Special': Motorcycle *'Up Special': Johnny Jump *'Down Special': Chop Barrage *'Punch Time Explosion': Johnny Bravo does a sexy pose in front of a big group of ladies who then are attracted to him. Johnny then does a barrage of pose attacks from all sides of the screen on the opponent. *'Synergy Attack': Dracula from "The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy". Johnny *Bravo & Dracula invite some girls to have a Sexy Party which makes all the girls dance around on the stage along with Dracula. Alternate Costume Name: Caveman Johnny First Appearance: "Clan Of The Cave Boob" October 15, 1999 Bio: On an archeological dig, Carl tells Johnny of what he was like as a caveman, who struggled to find a home for himself. Johnny is taken as the caveman and wears a black caveman costume, though still wearing his sunglasses and having the same hairstyle. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Johnny Bravo appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. Johnny is a heavy character but also a very powerful one. He has no changes in his appearance. Bio Listen up, folks. You are bearing witness to the bronzed behemoth, the lady slayer, God's gift to women himself, the one, the only, Johnny Bravo. Huh! Yeah....that's the stuff. Look at those gorgeous pecs! You could bounce flapjacks off of those bad boys! So, this weird thing happened to me at Pop's Diner the other day. I was eating some chilli (at least...Pops said it was chilli) and scoping some babes at the front counter while Carl was flapping his gums about....'dimensional rafts' or some boring blah like that, when all of a sudden, I was like several feet up in the air, and I landed face first in my bowl of chilli. Dang. I then found myself in this place. Don't know what it was called, but it was full of candy! So, I helped myself to a couple of bites when I was arrested by a couple of bananas. Something about eating them out of house and home. Whatever. You don't wanna hear about this boring stuff! I'm gettin' to the good part! This bodacious babe in pink approached me, sayin' something about me being another human when she thought some dude named...I dunno. 'Fin' or something, was the last one. I put the moves on her and asked if she'd like to remedy that. Man, that slap was painful. And so was the fall down those stairs. All 300 of 'em. So, when I came to, she asked me for a favour. I said, "Anything for you, bubblicious babe!" She did that rolling eye thing and started yappin' like Carl about those dimensional raft things again (what is with these people's obsession with rafts?), and told me that their kingdom's hero had gone missing, and since I was a stranger to their land, if I could go help find this 'Fin' guy. I said sure thing, pretty momma, but in exchange, she's gotta go out with me. She let out a groan, and then said sure, and then....a bit cloudy, something about 'Now get moving, yah ding-dong!' and kicking me in the air several feet away from the Kingdom. ...she wants me.'' '' Special Powers *Extremely Muscular Build *Proficient in Martial Arts, Black Belt in Karate (though recently demoted to Yellow Belt.) Quotes Intro *"Gotta warn ya...these hands are registered as lethal weapons!" * *does several manly poses* "Huh! Heh! Hyah! Yeah. That's the stuff!" *"Here comes Johnny Bravo, the one man army!" *"Digging the shades, little man!" (Against Nigel Uno if he speaks first) *"You gotta put some meat on them bones if you wanna attract the ladies, kid!" (Against Nigel Uno if he speaks second) *"Whoa! Watch it with that thing! You're gonna poke an eye out with that." (Against Samurai Jack) *"Are your guns bigger than mine, kid? Let's find out. HUH!" (Against T-Bone) Win Pose *"Yeah! Time to do the monkey!" * *kneels and punches the air with a whiplash sound effect* *"That all you got? Eh...whatever." *"Stick with me, kid, and you'll get ALL the ladies! All of 'em!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a foxy feline from your town I'm just dyin' to meet!" (Against T-Bone) *"Dude, you need to chill. Seriously!" (Against Samurai Jack) Victory Pose *"Man, I could use a cup of Pop's chilli right about now! I got some wicked munchies!" *"I hope Momma's okay without me around." *"Ladies, if you're watching this, then consider yourselves THE luckiest women on the face of this Earth! Or...wherever I am." *"Bein' a ladies' man is more than just wearing the shades. Here, let Johnny style that hair of yours, and you'd be a chick magne- Oh. Uh. Well that's okay, bald dudes are all the rage, too." (Against Nigel Uno) *"You think I should come work in the scrapyard? I ain't no junkyard dog, man. Uh...no offense." (Against T-Bone) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo in his show 8487df348cc029d3bb775ca1c55d3acc.jpg|Johnny Bravo in Punch Time Explosion Cavemanjohnny.png|Caveman Johnny Trivia *Johnny Bravo was the only character who was an assist character in Punch Time Explosion who didn't have a playable character represented of his show already. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Male Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Starter Category:Protagonist